Oblivion
by Amelie Oxton26
Summary: Lena Oxton died along time ago,I hold her memories and her life. Her body is mine to use. I am here because Talon needs me, I am here because they saved me and in return I help them. Lena had a chance to live how she wanted, now it's my turn to live how I want.


It happened so suddenly, the explosion, the Bastion unit attacked unexpected,I was not prepared. I tried to escape, but there were too many, they all attacked at once. Shooting down civilians with no hesitation. I tried to stop them, pulse bombs only encouraged them to shoot at me,I evaded them, some grazed my cheeks but barely touched me, until...

Ka-Thunk.

My accelerator went into power saving mode, Everything stopped,it was suddenly quiet. It all happened in slow motion, The bullets flying towards me and through my heart, my Accelerator. I vanished piece by piece...

3:27am Ohio,cynthiana

The moon light shone through the broken window of the wooden cabin. Rats scurried across the blood ridden floor feasting on the Remains of a dead mans body.

The fearful pants of another man echoed throughout the otherwise empty cabin. The man dashed past the rats and dead body and hid behind a torn up couch in the corner of the small living area.

Another pair of footsteps echoed down the dark halls of the cabin. The man fumbled for the small pistol in his coat pocket only to find it wasn't there. Everything was quiet,no more echos, no more heavy breathing, even the rats stopped to stare at the dark figure in the door way.

The man quivered behind the couch, his hand over his mouth to not draw the attention of his soon to be murderer. There was silence, then a tap on his shoulder. The man looked up to seeit. The monster that came to take his soul to hell. Her spiked hair and blood red eyes narrowed in on his shaking body, she reached her hand out for him and he flinched, prepared for death and darkness to take him right than and there, but nothing happened. He looked back up to see Tracer, her arm out stretched towards him and his pistol in her hand.

" Excuse me sir You dropped this"

Tracer handed the man his pistol and hauled his Shaking body to it's feet with a smile.

"Hey mate don't worry I'm not going to kill you" She Pat the confused man on the back and whispered in his ear.

"If you don't tell anyone i was here I'll let you free" she smiled at him, two sharp teeth protruding from the side of her mouth.

A shiver racked the man's body at the sight of that monster smiling wickedly at him, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass.

The man rapidly nodded his head and squeaked out a quick "I won't tell a soul" and he ran for the door.

Tracer chuckled and saluted to the man's back.

"Oh I know ya won't mate"

BANG! POP!

"I know ya won't"

11:54am Delaware,wood haven

Talon safe house

Tracer walked into the house with a yawn and cracked her neck with a loud pop! "ah that brings some good memories back" she chuckled, Widowmaker looked at Tracer in disgust and snorted. "I wouldn't consider that a good memory Cheri" She walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets for any food,it seemed they would have to go to the store.

Tracer laughed merrily "aw come on luv I know you were chuffed about popping that fence" widowmaker starred at Tracer confused. Tracer shook her head baffled "ya know luv...pop the weasel? ashes ashes they all fall down?" She giggled.

Widowmaker let out an irritated sigh ."What are you saying? Speak English I can not understand you"

Tracer laughed hysterically "luv you blew his brain to bits, there were chunks of him everywhere"

Widowmaker sneered "That's your fault, you shouldn't have let him go...and why didn't you kill him on the spot? Should I bring you back for reconditioning? Lena?"

Her laughter stopped, her once bright red eyes filled with joy turned dark red with hatred. She stomped up to the smirking assassin grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards her, face to face, and growled menacingly. "watch your yapper pretty bird, ya don't know who ya foolin with"

Widowmaker smirked,but said nothing else as she pried Tracers fingers off her wrist and turned to start preparing their dinner.

Tracer exhaled and a smile quickly replaced the scowl that was once on her face. She peeked over widowmakers shoulder to see what she was making only to be shoved back by a blue hand.

"You will sit on the couch and wait for dinner to be ready, ce'st Clair?" Tracer let out a frustrated sigh and walked into the living room, plopping herself onto the cushioned couch. She turned on the TV hanging from the wall in front of her and began channel surfing.

Widowmaker watched Tracer go into the living room before turning around to throw some lettuce in a medium sized silver pot full of tomato sauce.

She never thought she would be making food for her enemy, well her former enemy. She expected one of them would die in a valiant battle between Overwatch and Talon. Fighting against each other in hand to hand combat only.

Instead, Talon helped the little annoyance, Yanking her from the void of time and transforming her into Talons new weapon. Yet they decided to keep her callsign and not change it,for what reason Widowmaker didn't know, but Sombra said it was unnecessary to change it for something similarly stupid. Widowmaker agreed, it was useless to change her name.

She finished making the tomato soup and brought two bowls into the living room for Tracer. She sat up excitedly from her lazy position on the couch and raised her arms and hands in a grabby motion, like a kid asking to be picked up. Widowmaker looked at rolled her eyes and handed her the bowl. " be careful Cherie, The soup is-"

"HOT!" Before Widowmaker could finish her sentence Tracer had already took a sip of the Burning hot soup,accidentally dropping the bowl and Spilling it all over herself. Widowmaker sighed,what anuisance, She grabbed the flipped bowl off the floor and put it on the table, she began to clean up Tracers sticky mess off the couch,completely ignoring the red faced girl jumping around in her seat while holding her burnt tongue. "OI SO YOUR NOT GONNA HELP ME?!"

Widowmaker looked at Tracer, her clothes a sticky wet mess and her face red. She shook her head, "like taking care of a child" She said, picking up the bowl to put the empty bowl in the kitchen sink. "Take your clothes off and get in the shower, I will put your filthy clothes in the washer"

Tracer let go of her tongue and smiled deviously at Widowmaker, she walked up to her and wrapped her sticky body around her. "Why don't you join me luv?, I wash your back you wash mine?"

Widowmaker ripped Tracers arms off of her and scowled. "baise pas, This is your mess you will clean yourself,chienne!" Tracer frowned,why does she have to be such a bitch, Let me get in your knickers for once luv!"She began to take off her clothes and make her way up the stairs and into the bathroom, starting the shower water.

Tracer looked into the bathroom mirror,hanging on the cream and blue colored wall, she starred at herself, her blood red eyes, She watched as they pulsed in time with her accelerator, how both glowed red and pulsed simultaneously.

She reached her hand up to her face and lightly touched the red eye.I know what you want. You want to see everything. You want to see Overwatch again, you want your body back, you want your life back, You want everything back! well you can't have it back! Its all mine now!

Tracer was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder and stomach, The hand rubbed her naked stomach slowly. She blushed a deep red and looked in the mirror, past her reflection, To see Widowmaker starring back, starring into her eyes, the eyes she herself was starring into.

"You are talking to her? What did she say?" Tracer sighed. She knew what,or rather who, widowmaker was talking about. Lena. The girl who's body she was using right now. She believes Lena has died and is in the deep recess of her mind, and is watching her from the inside out. Tracer dosen't like that at all. She wanted Lena completely gone and out of the mind that she took away from the weak girl. Tracer dosen't like sharing.

"Do you want to get in the shower Cher?"

Unless she's sharing a shower with widowmaker that is.

Tracer perked up immediately, she turned around but ended up bumping head first into Widowmakers breast. "OI luv, watch where you put your tits, you can poke someones eye out with those things"

WIdowmaker rolled her eyes "watch where you put your face cherie, Are we getting in the shower or not?" She stepped into the warm shower, letting her hair out of its restricted ponytail. With a sigh she began carding her fingers through her hair, it felt good to let it out once in awhile. Tracer stepped into the shower with her, she squished her torso up behind widowmakers back and brought her hand up to rub at her scalp. She purred in gratitude as Tracer scratched and kissed her scalp, pouring soap in her hands to help clean widowmakers endlessly beautiful purple hair.

"This feels nice cherie" Widowmaker murmured,and Tracer agreed, It wasveryrare that widowmaker let anyone put their filthy hands in her hair. Tracer just got lucky widowmaker didn't slap her when she touched her hair without permission.

It was quiet in the white bathroom, The only sound was the shower water hitting the tiled floor,It was peaceful quiet, not awkward at all.

Widowmaker slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around Tracers waist, making sure she trapped the tiny brits body up against her own.

Tracer, not expecting Widowmaker to do such a lewd thing, stumbles face first into Widowmakers breast. She blushed ruby red and scrambled to remove her face from her shower companions cleavage. Widowmaker Tsked softly and grabbed Tracers moving head.

"I thought you wanted to play Cherie, you were asking for it earlier non?" Widowmaker carded her fingers through her hair, The shorter woman sighed in bliss, feelingthosefingers glide through her hair and scratch her head relaxed her. She became a usless gay puddle when it came to widowmakers skillful fingers working there way between her time swept locks, She wanted her fingers to work between somewhere else if you catch her drift.

Widowmaker chuckled as the tiny brit in her arms began to slowly close her eyes "Such a weaklittle thing aren't you?" Tracer immediately snapped her head up and grabbed widowmakers arms from around her waist and flipped her onto the tiled shower floor. Widowmaker grunted in pain, not expecting tracer to do such a thing that required as much effort as that. Tracer liked to fight for dominance when they wanted to "play" together, but she always ended up being bottom,and widowmaker made sure of that, but this was a sudden and unexpected change.

"Your not getting top this time Amelie" Tracer purred hotly in widowmakers ear,making the assassin twitch and heat up from anger and embarrassment. "Do not call me that, and what makes you think i couldn't and woulnd't flip over and choke you till you submit?" she hissed, already struggling to get free, The titled flooring wasn't really a comfortable spot to be pushed tit first into, it hurt.

Tracer laughed and leaned down to run her fingers slowly down widowmakers bare sides. "i'm still upset ya called me byhername, when you know I hate talking or even thinking about that pathetic bitch" She spat with venom. "Also,I amNOTweak" With that last word Tracer roughly grabbed widow by her hair and yanked it, causing her to turn her head back and look lena in her eyes.

"I've got a few punishments for you my pretty bird" Tracer chuckled, leaning down to bite at the shell of Widowmakers ear, making it bleed.

"Oh yes were going to have so much fun"


End file.
